Why'd She Have To Believe Them?
by TheWritingGup
Summary: Jane Sue had run off with some men of 'Hetalia', and it's up to her mother and best friend's to find her. Because who runs off with random men with the premise that they're anime characters? [OCs, feautures canon characters in a few more chapters]
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Unlike previous fics, I am not going to list all the canon characters used or mentioned! Sorry. Also, first chapter sucks because first chapter sucks uvu**. **Also, I am aware that you aren't supposed to report a missing person for at least 48 hours, but hey, this is fan fiction. **

**AN: / I was rereading some bad reader inserts that shan't be named and this idea came to me! You know those inserts that actually give you a name, appearance, age, and everything? Most of them are teenaged girls (sorry boys). You always read that You [them] left a note about how you ran off with some men, right? Well, how did the parents react? Just for naming sake, we are going to assume that Your [their] last name is **_**Sue**_**. And that Your [their] first name is **_**Jane. (Originally planned on 'Jessica' for perhaps the most iconic Sue-Insert, but I thought against it to avoid problems that arise with it.)**_

**Jane Sue's Mother: Rachael Sue**

**Jane Sue's Father: Karl Sue**

**Jane Sue's Younger Sister: Ashton Sue**

**Police Officer working this 'kidnapping' case: Jeremy Bird**

**Jane Sue's Best Friend: Noel Hyde and Abagail Valencia**

**Rating: T with hints of M**

**Warnings: "Kidnapping", vulgar language**

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

Rachael Sue headed up to her daughter's room. It was 6:15 and Jane needed to get up for school after all.

She knocked on the door, noting the unusually quite area. Normally Jane would fall asleep to some show she would be obsessed with, and Rachael would have to hear the repeating menu music all night. And with her newest obsession of some show called _Hetalia_, it would happen very often. In all honesty, she didn't even know where her daughter _got _the money to buy all of it!

With no sound of movement from inside the room, she turned the knob, opening the door. "Come on Jane," she said. The room seem bare, some shoes missing from the window, Laptop not in visible sight, and her hair products had disappear from her desk. That was odd. Some of the posters went missing, but she contributed that to weak tape.

_I'll just tape them up later, _she thought to herself.

Rachael walked over to her daughter's bed, and saw a very clear fact. There was nobody in the bed. The bed was perfectly made still, and no sign that her daughter had been in the bed at all, minus for a few wrinkles in the sheets.

Her heart started to beat quickly. Maybe she had snuck out throughout the night again to do something. She had done that before. She always did. She only did that on weekends though. This was a Wednesday.

Or perhaps she had gone to a friend's at some point. Rachael _had _had an argument with her about obsessing over _Hetalia_.

Not wanting to jump to anymore ridiculous conclusions, she ran downstairs to get her phone. She had Abagail and Noel, Jane's best friends, saved in her phone for moments like this.

Dialing the girl's home phones, she was met by an answering machine. _You've reached the Hyde house, and we aren't available right now. Leave a message and we'll get back to you._

"Noel? This is Rachael, Jane's mom. Jane isn't here, and I was wondering if she was over there. Please call me back if you see her."

Calling Abagail, she received a muffled answer. "Yeah?"

"Abagail? Is Jane over there?"

"Mrs. Sue? No, she hasn't been here since Monday. Why?"

Rachael ran a hand through her blonde hair. "She isn't home, and I've been calling around looking for her. Well, please call if you hear anything. Be good."

"You too, Mrs. Sue," she said, before hanging up.

She fell onto the couch, hands in her lap. This wasn't good.

She called her daughter's number, hoping to get some form of a response. She was met by voice mail, her daughter ranting about how she was busying 'fangirling' and would call back later. Sighing, she spoke into the receiver. "Jane, you need to come home. Right now."

Relaxing into the couch, she had to think about where this sudden obsession came from. Before _Hetalia_, it had been some other anime, _Dragon Ball Z_, and then one called _Sword Art Online._ Rachael herself never paid any mind to the shows, but she could always hear her daughter ranting about 'the sexy men' in it. It made her stomach twist hearing her daughter saying such things. Did she only watch the shows for the men?

Once, when Jane had forced her to watch a series of episode of _Hetalia_, she had pointed out all of the 'sexy' men. And Jane had started crying through it, calling it 'America's shit cleaning'.

She had looked at her daughter. Since when did Jane openly swear? She didn't, from what she knew about her daughter. She had grounded her for the vulgar language. That had been when Jane had started sneaking at in the night. Or sometimes after school, she wouldn't come home straight away, going to the local park to 'cosplay', whatever that was.

Jane had explained it to her, and once more she found herself wondering where she got the money to do it. Jane didn't work, do any form of a chore to earn money, yet got all these materials outside of Christmas and her birthday.

Getting up, she headed back up to her daughter's room. She smoothed the sheets out, adjusted the pillows, and turned the bedside lamp off.

She walked around her room, stopping when she got to the dresser. There was a note on top in Jane's handwriting:

_Mom and Dad_

_I've been kidnapped and taken to live with some sexy men! Don't come looking for me, I'll come back, with a son-in-law in tow for you! Hopefully this won't take too long!_

_Love,_

_Jane 3_

Rachael had to reread the note again and again, making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

Jane had been _**kidnapped **_and now was going to be living in a house full of _men. _Most likely older men, older men who could harm her daughter. Older men who could force her daughter into doing filthy things.

_And she was talking about marrying one of them_.

Her chest felt heavy as she thought it over. Her hands got clammy, squeezing the note tightly. Her heart had started to beat even harder, panic coming over her.

She looked at the window, suddenly regretting keeping the tree that was there. It was a perfect route for people to get in. They should have at least sawed the branches off.

Going to her own room, she shook her husband's shoulder. "Karl! Karl get up! Jane's been kidnapped! _Kidnapped!_"

Karl got up slowly, mind in a haze from just being woken up. "What did you say?"

"Jane. Has. Been. Kidnapped," she answered, stressing each word. She shoved the note in her husband's hand.

He read it over, anger growing with each word. "Have you called the police yet?"

She shook her head, grabbing the home phone. "I'll do that now," she said, leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Karl kept reading the note. He stood up, pulling some pants on. Nobody took his family. He glanced at the closest, thinking of gun they kept in there. Rachael was scarred to have a gun in the house, so he had to hide it. Still, he could use to the gun if he had to. His license was still viable for a few more years.

Looking at the word 'sexy', his stomach felt heavy. What if his daughter had ran off with some men impersonating the characters she fawned over? It seemed unlikely, but Jane didn't think like that, not anymore at least.

When Rachael reentered, she had a relieved look on her face. "An officer's on his way now," she said. She hugged her husband, arms around his middle. At least Karl was still there.

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

Officer Jeremy Bird pulled up into the Sue's driveway, tires crunching in the gravel. He stepped from the car, dress shoes pressing uncomfortably against his feet.

He walked up to the front door of the residence, knocking with the knocker. The door was opened to reveal a short blonde woman, hair wild. "Rachael Sue?" A curt nod was given. "I'm from the police department. May I come in?"

She moved from the door, given him the room he needed. He slipped inside, glancing around the house.

"So you say your daughter's been kidnapped?" he inquired, looking at her.

She nodded one more, "I have the note," she said. Her voice was hoarse, as if she had been yelling recently. She slipped the note into his hand just like she had done Karl, looking at the floor while the officer read the note.

"I see. Would there be any reason for someone to take your daughter?"

"No. She could be annoying at times, but would that wouldn't be merit for kidnapping, would it?" she asked.

The officer shook his head. "Not usually. Do you or your husband have any enemies?"

She hugged her arm, looking down. "No."

Karl had entered the room. If there would be a time to voice what he thought, now would be the time. "Jane was obsessed with a show. She thought the men in it where," he paused, swallowing, "_sexy_. Do you think it's possible she might have gone off willingly some men who are impersonating these characters?"

Bird had to think that over. There had been cases of girls run off with men who appealed to them, not knowing that it was an actual kidnapping. "I'll contact some people to see. In the meantime, we'll send an alert out for your daughter. If anybody calls for ransom money, please contact the police."

**-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-**

_**Several Hours Later**_

Karl had gone to work, while Rachael had called work off. She wanted to be home in case anybody called.

Hearing the house phone ring, she abandoned her tuna sandwich, picking it up. "Jane?"

"No ma'am. It's Officer Bird. I looked into what Mr. Sue, and yes, there have been cases like he described. Do you want to know more?"

She felt a sense of relief that they had a vague idea of where Jane was. "Yes, please."

She heard the faint sound of papers rustling over the line. "This group of kidnappers started a few years back, with the major rise of 'fandoms.' What these men do it target a certain person, often young women. They follow these women through websites such as Facebook, YouTube, Myspace, and other forms of social networking. They see which 'fandom' they are most involved in, and dress up as characters from the show. They apparently do it very well, as most women just accept it. They kidnapped these young women, often promising to marry one of the characters they like the most," he finished.

"Do they ever come back?" she asked, holding the phone so hard she shook.

"Ma'am, there have been no reports of these women ever returning. I'm sorry. We'll do our best to get Jane back though."

**MEANWHILE IN SOME UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

_**You find yourself in a very awkward position on top of China, one of your favorite nations! "I'm sorry aru!" he exclaims. "I didn't mean to aru!"**_

_**Something should have pointed out to you that this wasn't Yao Wang. Maybe the bad characterization or the perverted grin on his surprisingly European features and the fact he was taller that Yao's given height in the anime. **_

_**Instead you just blush as the position, blushing even harder when a man with a hamburger burst into the room, and somehow blushed even **__**harder**__** when yet another man entered the closest!**_

_**Just how fucking big is this closest?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: / Children, don't write two stories at once. Sorry DD. Pauses are pauses, eh? Also, I am really (pardon the language) fucking trying to keep these (PTL) bitches in character, looking at the Wikis and comics and well written fan stories. 'Gup often tries, but rarely succeeds.'

Anon: You can love me anytime. But thank you!

Jessi C. A: Thanks a lot for the resource! I'll make sure to check up on it!

Guest: Same brah.

Jane Sue's Mother: Rachael Sue

Jane Sue's Father: Karl Sue

Jane Sue's Younger Sister: Ashton Sue

Police Officer working this 'kidnapping' case: Jeremy Bird

Jane Sue's Best Friend: Noel Hyde and Abagail Valencia

Eleanor Jones: A really rough DC OC I haven't really got much except a like basic outline

Rating: T with hints of M

Warnings: "Kidnapping", vulgar language

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

Abagail couldn't pass up the feeling of worry. Her history class was too quiet. Well, as quiet as it could be. But without the ranting of Jane through the class, one grows bored.

Staring at her _American History_ textbook, she tried to imagine how it would be if she was there.

"_OMG! A book about the amazing hero!"_

Smiling, she turned her attention back to the whiteboard, watching as the teacher wrote various notes. She copied them down into her notebook. She had grades to watch after all.

The ringing of the bell filled the air. The teacher sighed. "We'll pick up on this tomorrow," he said. "Have a good day."

The students bustled out, heading towards lockers. It was the end of the day now, and with the idea of leaving, the student body was filled with a renewed vigor.

Abagail ended up at her locker, putting in the combination. Placing in her math notebook and the _American History_ book, she zipped her bag up. Opening one of the front pockets, she pulled her phone out, sliding a finger across the screen and putting in the four digit code.

There was still no word from Jane.

Sighing, she put the phone in her pocket.

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

Rachael could only stare at the phone after Bird finished his explanation.

Her daughter's love of television shows and the '_sexy men'_ in it had her kidnapped? All so she could possibly _marry_ one of them? And Jane had _fallen_ for it?

Wishing the officer a good day, she put the phone down on the receiver.

This was all very un-Jane like. Like the past few nights ago, she found herself sighing, wishing for her not obsessed daughter again. Life had been much simple then.

Maybe getting her that laptop was the beginning of the end. She spent a majority of her time on it.

Rachael had checked her internet history, seeing various 'reader-inserts' and 'fan fictions' assorted throughout. Having read them, she felt disgusted. All these adolescent girls (even some _pre -_adolescent girls!) pairing themselves with random strangers. In a few, she had read about these girls having _sex_ with these men!

She had grounded Jane after that one.

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

_You blushed again as the Canadian before you fed you pancakes!_

_Yes, the Canadian. See, you could see Matthew, unlike the others. Was it because he loved you? Or maybe because you where part Canadian? Whatever it was, you loved him, like he loved you._

_He ran a thumb over your cheek, and you blushed __again_. _Did you only blush? That's what it seemed to be._

"_Jane," he whispered, brown eyes twinkling. Since when did Matthew have brown eyes? You didn't care, only wanting to see where this went._

_Then Alfred walked in! "Yo Jane!" he exclaimed. "What're doing with that __ghost?__"_

_Funny, he didn't even seem to be fazed by the fact he said ghost. You knew that Alfred had a fear of ghosts, did he not?_

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

A young blond man paced around the room. This wasn't going as planned. He was supposed to go on as Matthew, he had looks!

But John had insisted, even though his brown eyes would be a giveaway. Now he would be stuck as some other Nation, which would result in him having to either dye or cut his hair.

He put a hand on his head. He didn't want that.

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

Kiku Honda had developed a form of the sixth sense ever since _Hetalia_ had been published. He knew about the fan fictions (which embarrassed him, with some of the acts he performed with his fellow nations!) and when they were published. He could tell when some poor girl, or a rare boy, fell into the unfortunate _Hetaboo_ category.

Even recently, he had been getting even stronger senses. These happened at random times. Or on occasions, when a reader insert was published, but not regular reader inserts, but ones about him and his fellow nations 'kidnapping' some girl.

(_In reality, it wasn't his senses, it was email.)_

They always seemed to be American girls too. With that, he had started to talk to Alfred even more. He talked to the American of course; they _were_ nation representatives after all. Those talks would stem to trade policies, tourism, and an added discussion of the missing girls.

He had learned that most of them where just stories, nothing serious. There were a few cases of girls going missing when these where published also happened, but these types where rare.

-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-[-]-

Alfred F. Jones, the fantastic representative of a debatably fantastic country, rocked back and forth in his seat. The _Five Guys_ dropped off by his 'secretary', Eleanor Jones, was teasing him. No matter how appetizing the beautifully indelicate food appeared, he couldn't eat it. Because despite what Eleanor told him, he _was_ in fact getting a bit too pudgy. Sure, there was more muscle than fat. Being a world super power, he would have to watch his figure though (and his financial figures as well). (_"I'm telling you Alfred, you look just fine! Like a TV jock!")_

Focusing on his work, he looked at the various forms. Along with a president's signature, a nation's opinion was valued, as they also represented the _people's _opinion. Or if a large majority of the people were spilt fifty-fifty, they [nations] would often side with the idea that their government thought was often right.

Agreeing with this particular article, he signed off on his copy.

His personal phone ringing, not his desk phone for work, he answered with an energetic "Hey dude! What's up?"

"Ah, Alfred. I've received an email on a recent story published."

The younger nation shivered. They weren't usually pleasant tales.

"I was curious as to if any American females had gone missing, with the arrival of this new _reader insert_."

Turning to his computer, he opened his work email. Like Kiku, he had begun to receive emails on these things, as often their two worlds mingled more than usual. It was almost like they were a detective duo. "Nah man, I haven't got much. Besides, I thought most of those where just stories now a days."

"As did I Alfred, as did I."

**AN: / Suck chapter BC DD needs to be attended to**


End file.
